Blackmail
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Hotaru blackmails Ruka and forces him to do many tasks for her. There is a reason for this thou, she tries to tell him her feelings in a twisted way of her own. After all, all is fair in love and war. Can Ruka handle all of this? My first Ruka x Hotaru fanfiction.


**Blackmail**

**Summery: Hotaru blackmails Ruka and forces him to do many tasks for her. There is a reason for this thou, she tries to tell him her feelings in a twisted way of her own. After all, all is fair in love and war. Can Ruka handle all of this? My first Ruka x Hotaru fanfiction.  
**

**Warning: A little bit of OOC-ness and it's not proof read. (NEEDS A BETA!)  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Ruka x Hotaru fanfic, so please be nice. I tried my best, I hope it's good enough. I enjoyed writing this story, it was fun! *smiles*  
**

* * *

Ruka was tending to the animals at the barn. He loved taking care of them and thanks to his alice, it made it easier for him to do so.

His animal buddies were worried about him because he was frowning and he wasn't acting like he usually does.

A bunny jumped on his lap with its ears twitching. Ruka smiled and patted the bunny on the head.

"I am sorry Usagi-san. It's just there is something going on my mind." A bird landed on his shoulder and Ruka gave it some food, "It's nothing but there is someone who has made my life hell lately." An image of a purple eyed inventor flashed through his mind and he shuddered.

"Yep, she is making my life hell." His phone rang and Ruka sighed, "Talk about the devil and the devil shall call you."

He gulped and then answered, "Yes?"

"_Nogi!"_ It was Hotaru's stoic voice, _"Meet me at the staff room. I have a job for you. Don't make me wait for long or else."_

He gulped again, "Yes, I am coming." And she hung up on him. He looked at his furry friends.

"I have to go now. See you later." Ruka dashed to the staff room.

She had always loved to torture and bully him, ever since they were in elementary school. After all of these years! She was never tired of it!

'_I can't believe that I am her slave. But it was only because she has her hands on those embarrassing pictures.'_ He thought as he sped up.

Hotaru Imai loved to Blackmail Ruka Nogi. She'd show him some _very_ embarrassing pictures and he'd do whatever she says.

"I wonder what is it this time?" Ruka turned to the left and there she was, in all her glory, leaning on the wall.

She looked at his way and saw him panting, that made her smirk evilly. "What took you so long Nogi?"

He half glared at her and that only made her smirk grow wider. She chuckled and pointed at a huge pile of papers.

"I need you to carry these to the student council room." He ruffled his silky blond hair. Hotaru took notice of this action and how his hair shone brightly under the sun's rays. She looked at the other way.

"Why can't you carry them on your own?" He rolled his sleeves and carried it nonetheless.

"Oh please! I am very delicate. I can't do that! Plus, it's hot today." She summoned a robot who followed her with an umbrella, "Let's go Nogi!" She headed forward with poor Ruka following her.

"Hai, hai! I get it!" Boy it was a long walk from the staff room till the council room.

Ruka finished his task and sat on one of the benches outside. He was panting and sweating like mad. The papers were heavy and it was very hot.

"Good job Nogi! I didn't think you'd be able to do it." Hotaru gave him a can of soda and sat next to him. He gratefully accepted it and gulped it down quickly.

"I am not as weak as I was a few years ago." He said and wiped his sweat. The purple eyed lass chuckled.

"Oh really?" He stood up and knocked her head gently.

"I work out and I have six packs!" He winked at her playfully, "Thanks for the drink! Later!"

Hotaru was blushing and didn't budge. She glared at his back, "You will pay for this Nogi!"

Even if Ruka obeyed every single order coming from her, that didn't stop him from teasing her every once in a while. It was the only thing that helped him nurse his wounded pride.

* * *

Hotaru, Ruka and the rest of the gang were invited to a birthday party. It was Ken's and he was one of their classmates who knew how to throw a good party.

Mikan was dancing with Natsume. Sumire was chatting with Anna and Koko. Nonoko was dancing with Yuu. As for Hotaru and Ruka….

"Get me a piece of that cake. I want some soda too. I also want some of those and this and that. Make sure you remember everything." They were near the buffet and Miss Imai was hungry.

Hotaru joined Sumire and the rest who were laughing at poor Ruka.

"Aren't you being harsh on the prince charming Hotaru?" Sumire asked playfully. Hotaru just smirked and looked at him.

"I just happened to be present during the most embarrassing moments of his life, with my camera." She shrugged, "I am just using it."

"But be gentler! Poor guy is going to break to pieces." Anna said and shook her head.

Ruka came back with a big plate, full of food. "Here is everything that you have asked for." He put it on the table.

"I said crab cakes, not fried chicken wings." Hotaru crossed her arms below her chest, "Go and get me the right order this time!" He huffed in anger and grabbed the plate then left.

"Wait, I love chicken wings!" Mochu dashed after him.

Sumire and Anna chuckled at the scene. "Poor Ruka!" they chorused.

"Hi everyone!" Mikan waved at them as she joined in too. They nodded at her. She looked at Ruka, "Are you being mean to him again Hotaru?" The inventor replied by shrugging and sipping on her drink.

Mikan pouted, "You are mean to him even if you like him!"

"Love is war!" Sumire joked and the girls laughed.

"It's Hotaru's own way to show her love, right?" Anna winked.

Hotaru was blushing but she hid perfectly.

"You mean wicked way." Mikan corrected, "The guy will be dead! He won't last for another week!" Hotaru looked at her best friend and smirked.

"He lasted for two years. Plus, he works out." She shrugged again and finished her drink then left.

"Where are you going?" She halted in her tracks and looked at her friends.

"I am going to ask princess Nogi for a dance." They giggled and waved at her.

Hotaru noticed a girl who was talking with Ruka. She approached them without being noticed and listened to their conversation.

"Ano, Ruka-kun would you like to dance?" The girl blushed and played with her hair. Ruka smiled at her and was about to answer, but Hotaru cut him off.

"I am sorry but he is going to dance with me." She glared at the girl, "Now scram!" The girl hmpf-ed and left. She knew Hotaru Imai very well and what was she capable of doing, so she decided to leave without a fight.

"That was rude Imai!" Ruka said and gave her the plate, "I couldn't find any crab cakes." He was about to leave but she grabbed his sleeve.

"You are going to dance with me." Hotaru said with a stoic face.

Ruka sighed, "What if I say no?" She smirked and showed him her phone. It was another picture of him.

"Dress looks good on you. Are you still going to refuse me snow white?" He sighed and shook his head.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Imai." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. The previous song ended and a romantic one has started.

Ruka put his hands on her waist while she put hers on his shoulder. Since Hotaru wasn't used to dancing, she kept a distance between them. Ruka chuckled.

"What?" She frowned. He pulled her closer to him. Her head was on his chest and his arms were circling her waist firmly. He laughed again.

"You are a bad dancer miss Imai." She gripped his shirt and hid her blush with her bangs.

"Shut up, bunny boy!" And they swayed to the music.

"Oh, they look cute together." Mikan chirped. Natsume had his arms around her and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oya? The ice queen is in love or what?" He chuckled, "That's new."

"Shut up Baka Neko!" He smirked, "Make me, Polka!" Mikan sealed her lips with his. Hotaru looked at them when they were kissing, then she looked at Ruka.

His body was so close to hers and she felt that her heartbeat was going crazy. Before she knew it, the song was over and so was their dance.

Ruka smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She glared at him and walked ahead. Ruka caught up with her and whispered something in her ear that left her surprised.

"_I enjoyed having you in my arms, ice queen." _He winked at her and joined the gang.

She blushed. Yet it didn't last for long, cause her blushing face got replaced by a pissed off one. "One day, you will pay for it Nogi!"

* * *

Ruka was at the barn again, taking care of his furry friends. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he kind of felt like a déjà-vu.

He looked at the screen and saw her name. He sighed and answered.

"Yes, Miss Imai?" He said in a teasing tone.

"_Where are you?" _

"The barn. What can I do for you, Miss Imai?"

"_Hn!"_ Then she hung up on him. Ruka got irritated, '_IS SHE A SECOND NATSUME OR WHAT?' _but he soon calmed down and continued doing his job.

A few minutes later, he heard the barn's door open followed by the sound of footsteps.

He turned around and was greeted with Hotaru's stoic face.

"Imai, how unusual for you to come here." She walked towards him and sat next to him on the pile of straws.

Ruka played with the rabbit that was resting on his lap, but he kept an eye on the young lass beside him.

"So?"He started, "What did you come here for?" She sighed.

"Why do you think I have a specific reason for coming here?"

He laughed, "You always do." She clicked her tongue at his reply.

"As you wish." She raised her finger and poked his chest, "I order you to let me spend this day with you. If you don't then I am sure that your fan-girls would love to see you in a mini skirt."

"Hey! I have never…" she cut him off.

"I can make it happen. You know me!" She glared at him.

Ruka ruffled his hair, "You…You could have just asked me nicely without blackmailing me."

"So ~do you want to feed the pony in here Hotaru-chan?" He smirked at her irritated face.

"Don't treat me like a five year old Nogi!" He chuckled and gave her some carrots.

"Here you go." She stood up and headed towards the pony that took a few steps backwards.

She gave it the carrots but it refused to go near her. "Eat it!"

It just made the poor animal back away from her. She looked at Ruka who was trying to hold his laugh and that earned him another glare.

He smiled at her and walked towards her. "That's not how you are supposed to do it." He held her hand and reached it towards the frightened animal.

"Here you go buddy. Don't be afraid." The pony slowly reached to the food. Hotaru took this chance to pat it.

"See? It wasn't that hard." Ruka smiled at both of them and also patted Hotaru's head.

"Nogi!" And they spent their time taking care of the animals.

A few hours later, they were tired and decided to lay down on the piles of straw.

"So?" Ruka broke the silence.

"So what?"

"Why did you come here for? Is there something going on?" He was playing with the bunny as another one hopped on Hotaru's lap.

"Fine! I was hiding." She said.

"From?"

"Akikawa-sempai." Ruka looked at her.

"You mean that guy from last time at the festival?" She nodded.

"Akikawa Takashi, a high school senior who is known for his baby face. He kept on following me around, asking for one date. It all started when we danced together at the last festival." She balled her fists, "I didn't even want to do it but it happened because we were in the same committee. Narumi-sensei forced me to do it!"

"Why don't you do it? Go out on a date with him and get over it." Hotaru looked at Ruka with her stoic face.

'_He can say stuff like that easily huh? That means he doesn't care at all.' _

"I don't want to. It's troublesome!" She looked at the furry ball (the bunny-san) and ran her fingers thorough its fur.

"You'll be chased after until the day you will die." Ruka said.

'_Hotaru just doesn't want to give him any false hopes, that's why she refuses him all the time,' _He smiled, '_She is a good girl.' _

"I'll handle it somehow." She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going back to my room, I still have some work to do."

"Be careful or you will get caught."

"Tch! Stupid Nogi!" She glared at his figure and left.

* * *

Ruka was resting on the roof. It was lunch break. He heard some footsteps and voices, which one of them sounded very familiar.

"Hotaru-chan! I am so glad that you came after you read my message. We can talk freely here, no one will interrupt us."

Ruka saw Hotaru with another guy, but they couldn't see him. He assumed that it was Akikawa. Ruka glared at the smiling guy in front of him.

Hotaru just nodded. Akikawa was smiling widely and he took out a red rose.

"Imai Hotaru-san, would please be my girlfriend?" The purple eyed lass sighed and bowed.

"I am sorry Akikawa-sempai, I refuse." The lad in front of her frowned.

"Why? You always refuse answering to my proposals."

"I don't hold any kind of feelings for you sempai. I didn't even know that you existed until that time at the festival." An arrow came stabbing Akikawa with the words, _'Your existence is meaningless to her', _engraved on it.

Akikawa recovered fast from the temporary shock. "Imai-san! That was…"He coughed, "Anyway…..I don't see why you have to refuse me. All the girls in senior years would give anything for my attention."

"Then go play with them and leave me alone. You are a nuisance." Another arrow came stabbing him to the back with the word _'Nuisance'_.

Akikawa was irritated with her attitude. "Listen to me you damned little girl, who the hell do you think you are?" He held her shoulders firmly.

"I am going to make you mine, whether you like it or not. You hear me?" Hotaru's eyebrows twitched in anger. This guy was persistent.

She was about to use her Baka Gun on him but someone jumped down.

"Ok, you can stop now." The two looked at the new comer.

"Nogi!" Hotaru muttered in a monotone way.

"Who the hell are you? You better get out of here, if you don't want any trouble." Akikawa said and glared at Ruka. He let go of Hotaru.

Ruka chuckled and stood behind Hotaru. He circled his arms around her.

"I am the reason why she keeps on refusing you. You are a nuisance. You should leave us alone, _sempai_." Ruka said the last word with a hint of sarcasm.

"Get your hands off! She is mine!" Akikawa got blasted to the wall and lost his conscious.

Ruka laughed, "Poor guy. That was fast." Hotaru pushed him away.

"What was that about? Don't get too cocky, Nogi." She glared at the unconscious sempai.

"Irritating!" She was about to leave but Ruka caught her wrist.

"Let go or you'll be next." Ruka held her again and rested his head on her shoulder.

He sighed, "I guess it'll be coming from me then." He smirked as he felt her shiver a little bit.

"I…"

"Hold it right there!" Akikawa regained conscious but he barely stood up straight. Ruka's blue orbs shone with a bright unpleasant light. He dashed towards Akikawa and sent him crashing to another wall with a strong kick. He fell unconscious again.

"You were saying?" Hotaru crossed her arms and waited for his reply. Ruka smiled at her and flickered her forehead.

"I love you." Hotaru smirked and hugged him. Ruka was surprised at first but he hugged her back.

"You finally said it. I win." Ruka sighed.

"Yes, you win. I was planning on making you confess first but I couldn't stand seeing you with another guy. Things didn't go the way I wanted."

"Cliché much, Nogi?" He smiled.

"Say my name."

"Ruka-chan." He ruffled her hair. He gazed at her eyes. They were finally together.

He leaned in but halted half way, "May I, Miss Imai?" She smiled and nodded. Ruka kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around him.

Akikawa was groaning in pain. The new couple looked at him.

Hotaru let go of Ruka and examined Akikawa for a while.

"Now that I look at him….He has a girly figure." Her eyes flashed in a devious way. She grabbed a rope out of no where and tied the half dead guy.

"I am going to make him my new blackmailing target. Come on! I have a set of cute maid dresses. I am sure the fan girls would love to see a girly dude in those." Ruka trailed behind her.

"What about me? I am supposed to be your main target!" he pouted cutely.

"You are my property now. No girl is allowed to have you." She put Akikawa on her duck scooter.

"From now on, you are going to be my assistant. I am sure you will love the art of Blackmailing."

He smirked. Things are going to be much more interesting.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Hotaru-sensei. It's going to be fun." She caressed his check and gave him a chaste kiss.

"It will!" They held each other's hands as her scooter took poor Akikawa to her laboratory. So blackmailing people isn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Owari! Hope you enjoyed it! Till the next time ~ **


End file.
